Digital
by Silentwriterforever
Summary: A group of co workers find themselves stuck in a virtual reality. They must work together to become free, but is everyone trustworthy as the truth of two brothers are revealed? Human AU rated T for violence and Lovino's mouth


**IvanBraginsky** **has entered chat room #50**

**ArthurKirkland has entered chat room #50**

**FelicianoVargas has entered chat room #50**

ArthurKirkland: Hello?

ArthurKirkland: My name is Arthur Kirkland; I've been requested to join this chat room to discuss "urgent matters"

IvanBraginsky: _Privyet_ Mr. Kirkland

FelicianoVargas: _Ciao_!

ArthurKirkland: Did either of you ask me to join?

IvanBraginsky: _Niet_…someone sent me an email to come here

FelicianoVargas: Hey me too!

ArthurKirkland: Both of you were sent anonymous emails?

**LovinoVargas has entered chat room #50**

FelicianoVargas: Uh oh…..TT~TT

LovinoVargas: STOP READING MY EMAIL FELICIANO!

ArthurKirkland: what the hell….

FelicianoVargas: You didn't logout of your account so I couldn't help it…..

LovinoVargas: THAT DOES NOT GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO READ IT!

FelicianoVargas: I was just curious…

LovinoVargas: NOONE ASKED YOU TO COME HERE!

LovinoVargas: :(

FelicianoVargas: Ve, _Mi dispiace fratello_….

ArthurKirkland: well….. Curiosity did kill the cat

LovinoVargas: No one asked you!

ArthurKirkland:….

FelicianoVargas: I won't die…..wait….I'm not going to die…. am I?

ArthurKirkland:….

IvanBraginsky: This is entertaining ^J^

**KikuHonda has entered chat room #50**

FelicianoVargas: _Ciao_ Kiku! I didn't know you were going to be here :D

KikuHonda: _Konnichiwa_ Feliciano-san, you were invited here too?

FelicianoVargas: _Ci_! :DDDDD

LovinoVargas: NO YOU WEREN'T, I WAS!

FelicianoVargas: uh…..

KikuHonda:…never mind

ArthurKirkland: So you were invited by an anonymous email too?

KikuHonda: Yes….it was…..strange….

IvanBraginsky: A mysterious anonymous writer that no one knows…how interesting!

FelicianoVargas: But…but what if they are trying to hurt us…what if…what if…WHATIFIAMGOINGTODIE!?

IvanBraginsky: How fun! :D

FelicianoVargas: TT~TT _Fratello_….

LovinoVargas:….

KikuHonda:….

ArthurKirkland: I don't think anyone is going to die….

IvanBraginsky: awwwwwww :'(

LovinoVargas: WHAT THE FUCK? DID YOU REALLY WANT SOMEONE TO DIE?

IvanBraginsky: it would be fun, _da_?

FelicianoVargas: No….TT~TT

LovinoVargas: what the hell is wrong with this guy?

KikuHonda: I'm not very sure…

ArthurKirkland:…..

ArthurKirkland: Going back to what I was saying…..I don't think anyone is going to die, the anonymous emailer probably was some twit playing a joke on us

**FrancisBonnefoy has entered chat room #50**

FrancisBonnefoy: This chat room is now sexier with _moi_ in it ;)

ArthurKirkland: Speaking of twits…what are you even doing here?

FrancisBonnefoy: I was invited~

ArthurKirkland: -_-

**AlfredfJones has entered chat room #50**

FelicianoVargas: _Ciao_! :D

**AlfredfJones has left**

FelicianoVargas: ?

ArthurKirkland: ?

KikuHonda: maybe he was in the wrong chat room…

**MatthewWilliams has entered chat room #50**

**MatthewWilliams has left**

LovinoVargas: Again?

ArthurKirkland: Francis scared them away

FrancisBonnefoy: Oh, now Arthur don't be like that ;)

ArthurKirkland: Why don't you go away?

FrancisBonnefoy: _parce qu_e the public loves me~ Besides Arthur, you know you want me ;)

ArthurKirkland: in your bloody dreams….

KikuHonda:…I think I'm going to leave now if there's nothing here

FrancisBonnefoy: But I'm here~

ArthurKirkland: SHUT UP FROG!

IvanBraginsky: But we still don't know who emailed us. Don't you want to find out Kiku?

**LudwigBeilshmidt has entered chat room #50**

FelicianoVargas: Ludwig! :DDDDDDDD

LovinoVargas: Go away…..

LudwigBeilshmidt: _Hallo_ Feliciano…Lovino….

FrancisBonnefoy: _Bonjour _Ludwig

LudwigBeilshmidt: Let's get straight to the point, why am I here?

ArthurKirkland: I'm not sure….

KikuHonda: We've all received an email from an anonymous person….

ArthurKirkland: I still think it's a practical joke though…

LudwigBeilshmidt: Then why are we wasting our time here?

IvanBraginsky: Because, someone might die ^J^

FelicianoVargas: IDONTWANNADIE

ArthurKirkland: NOONE IS GOING TO DIE!

FelicianoVargas: HOWDOYOUKNOW?

LudwigBeilshmidt: Feliciano..I doubt anyone is going to die…wait….do the rest of you work at Invisinetcorp too?

ArthurKirkland:….uh..I do….

FrancisBonnefoy: _oui_

IvanBraginsky: _da~_

LudwigBeilshmidt: interesting….

**GilbertBeilshmidt has entered chat room #50**

GilbertBeilshmidt: THE AWESOME ME HAS ARRIVED!

ArthurKirkland: SO THE CULPRIT IS REVEALED!

GilbertBeilshmidt: ?

FrancisBonnefoy: Aren't you the anonymous emailer?

GilbertBeilshmidt: Ha! No way, I was told to join this chat room since obviously, it needed my awesomeness

LudwigBeilshmidt: _Bruder_…..

LovinoVargas: Great…now there are two potato bastards

FelicianoVargas: _Fratello_, be nice….

IvanBraginsky: So we still don't know who emailed us…

GilbertBeilshmidt: My money is on the creepy Russian guy

IvanBraginsky: Me? :D

GilbertBeilshmidt:…..

LovinoVargas: Wow...he has nothing to say….that's a first

Admin: Good, all of you are here

LovinoVargas: WHERETHEHELLDIDYOUCOMEFROM?

Admin: I was here the whole time

ArthurKirkland: …..ok….so what are the "urgent matters" you needed to discuss?

Admin: I can not talk about it here

LudwigBeilshmidt: Then what was the point of you emailing us?

Admin: to show you all something

LudwigBeilshmidt: I don't have time for this

Admin: Patience is a virtue, Mr. Beilshmidt, besides, you really need to see this

ArthurKirkland: to see what?

LudwigBeilshmidt: I don't have time for these games

FelicianoVargas: I'm not going to die, am I?

Admin: Depends, my plans originally did not involve you; you really shouldn't get involved in other's business Mr. Vargas.

FelicianoVargas: IMSORRYIWONTDOITAGAIN!

Admin: too late

"T-Too late?" Feliciano repeated, his voice shaking. "t-t-too l-late?" Was he really going to die now since he couldn't prevent himself from looking at his brother's email. It wasn't his fault though, Lovino shouldn't have left his account open on the computer. No he wasn't going to die, this was just a practical joke. A cruel…joke.

The small screen of the Italian's computer instantly became brighter as the words "too late" were enlarged.

"No!NONONONONONONO!" Feliciano's heart raced as the brightness increased, filling his room with the white light. Feliciano screamed as his vision became purely white.

**Yay first chapter! the ending seems a bit rushed though huh? my bad….but you guys wont know what happened to poor Feliciano until next time, if you review that is ;) oh yeah, check out my other fanfic called missing~ I'll update Missing sometime this week**


End file.
